warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bellaleaf/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Bella |kittypet=Bella |loner=Bella, Bellaleaf |apprentice=Bellapaw |warrior=Bellaleaf |queen=Bellaleaf |mother=Violet |brothers=Rileypool, Patch |sister=Lulu |mate=Rabbitleap |daughter=Wrenpaw |children=Two unnamed kits |mentor=Tinycloud |unofficial mentor=Ravenpaw |app=Reedclaw |temporary app=Finleap |livebooks=''Ravenpaw's Farewell, ''Hawkwing's Journey, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow, River of Fire, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Bellaleaf is a pale orange she-cat with green eyes. Bellaleaf is a SkyClan warrior in the gorge and lake territories under the leadership of Leafstar. She was born a kittypet to Violet alongside her littermates, Riley, Lulu, and Patch as Bella. Longing to become a warrior, she and her brother Riley sought out their uncle Barley's partner Ravenpaw, who was once a ThunderClan apprentice. He took them to join SkyClan, where they were accepted after proving themselves in a battle against invading kittypets. Bellapaw was apprenticed to Tinycloud, and soon became a warrior named Bellaleaf alongside her brother Rileypool. When SkyClan was driven from the gorge by Darktail, Bellaleaf and Rileypool led SkyClan to Barley's farm, where they coordinated their plan to reunite with the Clans by the lake. Though Rileypool died on the journey, Bellaleaf reached the lake with SkyClan, trained Reedclaw and became mates with Rabbitleap, mothering a litter of kits, of which only Wrenpaw survived. History ''A Vision of Shadows :She arrives at the lake along with the rest of SkyClan after the defeat of Darktail. Bellaleaf temporarily takes over the training of Finpaw while his mentor, Blossomheart, is on a patrol searching for the missing SkyClan warriors, and her apprentice, Reedclaw, becomes a warrior. She is determined that SkyClan stays at the lake rather than retreat to the gorge. The Broken Code :Bellaleaf takes a mate in Rabbitleap and has a litter of kits; however, only one kit, Wrenpaw, survives, mentored by her father. Super Editions :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, Bellapaw and Rileypaw receive their warrior names, Bellaleaf and Rileypool, after SkyClan is driven out of the gorge by Darktail’s rogues. During SkyClan’s travels, Bellaleaf and Rileypool help lead SkyClan to Barley's farm, where they are briefly reunited with Barley. When SkyClan stops at a lake and Echosong leaves them to continue trying to find ThunderClan, Bellaleaf and Harrybrook decide to leave with her. The remaining SkyClan cats eventually leave the lake, and some of their warriors become sick. Bellaleaf’s brother Rileypool dies, but Echosong returns with Bellaleaf and Harrybrook in time to save Blossomheart and Macgyver. ''Novellas'' :In ''Ravenpaw's Farewell, Ravenpaw and Barley are walking in the abandoned Clan territories when they run into Violet, who reveals that she’s had a litter of kits. Ravenpaw and Barley go to visit the kits and meet Riley and Bella, the most talkative ones. Seasons later, Violet takes Bella and Riley to the barn to visit Ravenpaw and Barley. Patch and Lulu, Bella’s littermates, have already found new homes, and Riley and Bella are growing big and strong. The kits have been obsessed with the Clans ever since Smudge told them about ThunderClan, and they beg Ravenpaw to let them become warriors. :Ravenpaw and Barley eventually agree to journey with the two kits to SkyClan, but when they get there, Leafstar rejects Bella and Riley. The kits and Ravenpaw and Barley are dejected and are about to return home, but they discover that SkyClan is being harassed by a group of kittypets and they help the Clan defeat the intruders. After this, Leafstar allows Bella and Riley to become SkyClan apprentices and gives Bellapaw a mentor in Tinycloud. During Rileypaw and Bellapaw’s apprentice ceremony, Ravenpaw passes away in Echosong’s den. Detailed description :Bellaleaf is a pale orange she-cat with green eyes. She has long legs and a chin that tapers to a point. Trivia Interesting facts *Bellaleaf is said to look just like Firestar. *She has rogue blood through Violet. Author statements *Vicky stated that none of Violet's kits are related to Firestar in any way.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Kate thinks she and Harrybrook becoming mates would be a "lovely idea" because of their shared quest to find Echosong. **Furthermore, she likes the idea of Harrybrook being Wrenpaw's father. ***However, Kate has since confirmed Rabbitleap is Bellaleaf's mate. Mistakes *She mistakenly appeared during the SkyClan cats' journey to find lost SkyClan members, when in reality she is still with SkyClan. Character pixels Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages